Falling In Love
by AndieMiki2636
Summary: Nico Di Angelo was the son of Hades- Hades was the God of the Underworld. No mercy, no love. Nico had told himself: "Get away from Aphrodite!" and all the love. But then came along Andrea Venezia, and everything changed. Everything.
1. Out of Mind

_Nobody kill me but I'm writing this out of line from my: 'Phoebe-has-to-decide' story, blah, blah, blah... **enjoy**!  
><span>Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters.<span>_

* * *

><p>Nico Di Angelo ran a hand through his black hair and tucked his hand in his pocket as he walked past the Apollo cabin. A bunch of Apollo girls giggled as he passed them. It either meant two things: good or bad. Nico would've picked the latter any day- it was getting quite pathetic. Ever since Nico got to the age of sixteen (turning handsome-r than ever), a lot of girls started to notice him, then they started to <em>fall<em> for him.

"Hiya Nico!" A girl from the Aphrodite cabin greeted Nico, stepping in front of him and stopping him in his tracks. She had lush blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Nico recognized her as Alison Evans.

"Um, hi." Nico replied. "So, I was wondering, would you like to accompany me to my cabin? I slightly forgot which way." Alison said smoothly. "Sorry, I've got somewhere to go." Nico said quickly. A crestfallen look appeared on Alison's face but she regained composure quickly. "Where _a__re _you going? I can come with you!" Alison said, flashing Nico a smile. Nico zoned out for a few minutes. A small voice in the back of his head said: "_Snap out of it! She's trying to charmspeak you!_"

"Wha- oh, no thanks. I'll be fine." Nico said as he brushed past Alison, walking towards the War Arena. He just had to get away from Alison. Get away from Aphrodite. Get away from Alison. Get away from Aphr-

_BAM!_

Nico bumped in to somebody. They both fell on to the ground, Nico toppling over the person he had bumped in to. He looked down and saw- a girl. She had green eyes and hazel brown hair. He found himself getting lost in her eyes- green meeting black- it was like he was stuck in some kind of trance.

Then he found his mind wandering off to something _more _important- like he was still on top of her. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry." Nico stuttered, standing up. He felt his face heat up- blushing. A son of Hades was _blushing_. Nico held out his hand and the girl took it. He pulled her up and managed to take in more of her appearance.

He hadn't seen a girl like this around camp- she was wearing a pair of jeans, a pink shirt that said 'LEARN TO SMILE, LEARN TO LIVE' in light yellow lettering and a Yankees cap. She had a messengers' bag swung over her shoulder and a bracelet with a single bead on her wrist.

"Nah, it's fine. Totally my fault." The girl said shyly, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico said, sticking out his hand for the girl to shake.

"Andrea Venezia. A pleasure to meet you." Andrea Venezia said, shaking Nico's hand shortly. "Venzee?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ven-e-zee-ya." Andrea said slowly, grinning at Nico like it was a common mistake. "Well then Ms. Ven-e-zee-ya, handsome boy from Hades' Cabin at your service." Nico said with a broad grin. Something struck him then- he had played it. He never played the 'I-am-handsome-and-popular' card, yet he had done it now.

He was sure Andrea was going to hate him for it. But he was wrong. Andrea laughed, reminding Nico of tinkling bells. "Well then, it was nice meeting you but I have to bounce. A satyr named Grover is supposed to show me around." Andrea said, taking a few steps back, a smile still on her face. "See you around." Nico said with a small nod.

Andrea gave a short nod, spun around and sprinted away. Nico watched her. She was a fast runner, Nico noted. When she was gone, he grinned. "Venezia." He repeated. It was left running in his head, left hovering in the air. "Venezia." Nico said again. He blinked, like snapping out of a trance.

_Get a grip on yourself Nico. You just met the girl. _A voice said in Nico's head. "Oh shut up." He muttered to himself before walking in to the War Arena. Hurting people might get Andrea Venezia out of his mind- at least for a while.


	2. Jealousy from Hypnos

_Chapter 2! Dum di di dum! I hope you like it!  
><span>Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own Andrea Venezia.<span>_

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly. Nico had managed to go in to one-on-one battle with Leo Valdez, a hyper active Hephaestus child, who used his own forged sword made of ordinary steel which dodged and countered Nico's attacks well. Even though, the sword was bent out in a weird angle after their fight. Nico had heard Leo muttering under his breathe as he went back to the forges: "Maybe I should have left it in the fire a bit longer, and in somewhere much cooler..."<p>

Nico went back to his cabin after that. He took a short nap, read a book and thought of Andrea before deciding he couldn't mope around all day. Walking towards the strawberry fields, Nico saw the satyrs wrestling an overgrown root. One of them was playing Mozart on their reed pipes urgently, causing a few strawberries to grow to the size of watermelons. Nico bit his lip and walked away. "Not in the strawberry fields." He muttered as he walked in to the forges.

A ball of fire missed Nico's head by inches. "What in bloody Poseidon's beard was _that_?" Nico exclaimed as he gestured angrily at the scorch mark on the wall where his head could've been. "It happens usually." A nine-year-old Hephaestus kid said with a shrug. "It almost _killed _me!" Nico cried. "Well, we'll kill _you _if you don't get out." A much older Hephaestus child growled. He was big with large muscles and a permanent scowl. "I'm getting out." Nico murmured, slipping out of the forges and up to the Hypnos Cabin.

Everybody should've been sleeping, but there was one person who wasn't- James Cambrian. It was ironic actually. James was hyper and his father was Hypnos, the God of Sleep. So he ended up as the head of the cabin for being the only one from the Hypnos Cabin who doesn't spend his the most of his day sleeping.

James had blonde hair, a very happy, preppy kind of it too and light blue eyes. He was a year younger than Nico, but they're birthdays were just a month of a difference. When Nico got up to their cabin, he saw that James was chatting with somebody. He always was. But this time, it was different. He was chatting with Andrea Venezia.

Andrea was laughing at something James had said. Nico felt something he couldn't explain in the pit of his stomach as he walked up to the two. "... And then he woke up and said 'I'm here! Were you calling roll?' then somebody said 'Go back to sleep Travis!' and it was just _hilarious_!" James said with a laugh. Andrea laughed too. "I wish I was there then!" She said, grinning at James.

"Hi guys." Nico greeted. He was surprised to hear how he sounded- steely and sharp. "Oh, hi Nico." Andrea said with a smile. "Hullo Nico! Have you met Andrea? She's new and she's-" James was saying but Nico cut him off. "Yeah, we've met." Nico snapped. "Oh. Well, that's nice." James said softly, grinning at Nico in an apologetic sort of way. Nico knew he had hurt James, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Well, if you don't mind Nico, James and I are talking." Andrea said coldly. She must've noticed the hurt and difference in James' tone. "I don't mind at all." Nico sneered. "Good." Andrea said. "Good." Nico repeated. "Fine!" Andrea said, her eyes blazing. "Fine!" Nico repeated, anger building up. "Come on Andrea, let's go to the War Arena, I'll show you some wicked tricks with my sword." James offered meekly, glancing back and forth between Nico and Andrea cautiously.

"Good idea!" Andrea said, glancing at James shortly and flashing him an encouraging smile before turning to Nico. A small sneer appeared on her lips. "Goodbye _Di Angelo_." She said flatly. "Goodbye to you as well _Venezia_." Nico growled. Andrea slipped her hand in James' (causing a boiling pit of anger to erupt in Nico's stomach) and they skipped away to the War Arena, talking about how the Hypnos Cabin was always asleep and acting like Nico had never interrupted them.


	3. Fatal Flaws

_Chapter 3 is up! What's up with James (search Bertie Gilbert up if you want a better idea on how he looks like) and Andrea? And what's Nico going to do about it? Read on!  
><span>Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I just own Andrea Venezia.<span>_

* * *

><p>Andrea and James walked towards the War Arena hand-in-hand, silence suddenly around them. They had kept talking halfway through but stopped when nothing else came in to mind. "So, you know Nico Di Angelo?" Andrea asked, her voice ringing through the silence they had kept up. "We've met." James said in a small voice, slipping his hand away from Andrea's and shoving it in his pocket before walking ahead of her. "Hey, wait up!" Andrea said, jogging a bit to catch up with James who was silent again.<p>

"I'm sorry if I offended you James, I was just-"  
>"Trying to break the ice?<br>"Yeah."  
>"No problem then."<p>

James stopped walking and so did Andrea. She looked at him and flashed him a smile, James doing the same. "Um, would you mind?" James asked, holding out his hand. Andrea grinned broadly. "Not at all James. Not at all." She said, so James took her hand and his. They both started walking up to the War Arena, talking about who Andrea's godly parent could be, the ice and silence finally broken.

* * *

><p>Nico tossed his pillow across the cabin, roaring in frustration. What was he feeling? Why did he feel so weird and angry and frustrated seeing Andrea with James? He fell on to the floor. "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, <em>WHY<em>!" Nico screamed angrily. "Nico!" A stern voice echoed around the cabin. Nico jumped up to his feet. "Father, don't scare me like that!" Nico sighed.

"Listen to me my son." Hades' voice boomed. Nico nodded. Then something weird happen. Nico heard shuffling, somebody muttering "Give it to me or I'll curse your buttocks off!" some more shuffling and another voice. "Hello dear! I believe you met Andrea Venezia already?" A cheery, sweet, sugary voice said. "A- Aphrodite?" Nico asked confusedly. A laugh filled the cabin. "Oh, you recognize me! Good, good! Well, my main reason here-"

"_My _reason!" Hades' voice snapped in the background.

"-is that you've met that lovely girl." Aphrodite continued as though Hades never interrupted. "What does this have to do with Andrea?" Nico sneered. "Oh, _ everything_!" Nico could hear the smile in Aphrodite's voice. "If you're looking for her, she's off with that James from the Hypnos Cabin. Go whisper to him to kiss her or something." Nico grumbled, crossing his arms as he sat down on to his bed. "They make a lovely couple, don't they?" Aphrodite mused. "No, they don't." Nico snapped.

"Ah, jealousy! I wish one of my daughters could break your heart! Go give Alison a chance, she'll give you a heartbreak that'll make you wish to commit suicide!" Aphrodite said joyously. "THERE WILL BE NO BREAKING OF HEARTS TO MY CHILDREN, APHRODITE!" Hades roared. "Oh _shut up _Hades. Now, where was I?" Aphrodite asked. "You were telling me something about 'jealousy' and Andrea." Nico reminded.

"Ah yes, Andrea Venezia! Sweet, lovely girl. So, she's what you call 'hanging out' with the hyper Hypnos child, James. Handsome! Very handsome indeed. Funny too."

Lightning roared outside. Aphrodite sighed. "Zeus has prevented me to meddle with your lives. All I shall warn for you Nico is that a child of Hades' fatal flaw is holding grudges- it can bring danger to you _and _to the people around you." The goddess of love warned. A loud clap of thunder exploded outside. "Aphrodite? Father? Hello?" Nico called out. No reply.

His head was spinning. Aphrodite's words seemed to be left rotating and lingering around him: _A child of Hades' fatal flaw is holding grudges- it can bring danger to you _and _to the people around you_.


	4. Anger, Fire, Claiming

_A/N: Chapter 4! Wohoo! Time to find out who Andrea's father (yes, it's her father) is. Would it be Hypnos? Or maybe Hades himself? And what about Aphrodite's Warning? What was **that **about? Read on to find out!  
><span>Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, only Andrea Venezia.<span>_

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody. Announcements. The next Capture the Flag game will happen a week from now-" Roars of approval bellowed around the campfire. Chiron waved his hand to silence all the enthusiastic campers. "... And I'd like you all to meet a new demigod from Jersey City, New Jersey." Chiron said cheerfully as he trotted up to Andrea who was sitting next to James. She gave James a hesitant look and he exchanged it with an encouraging look. Andrea stood up as Chiron reached her.<p>

"Um, hi. My name is Andrea Venezia. It's nice to meet you all." Andrea said softly. "Who's your parent?" Somebody from the crowd of campers asked loudly. Murmurs of agreement broke out. "Well, I've never seen my father since birth. Does that count for something?" Andrea said nervously. "She might be from Ares!" An Ares girl announced. "No way, Hephaestus for the win!" The same nine-year-old Nico had encountered roared. "Hermes owns it all!" A Hermes boy exclaimed. Before anybody else could open their mouths to argue on who's camp was better, a gust of wind silenced them all.

The camp fire's fire started twirling in to some kind of tornado and everybody watched in amazement. Chiron and Andrea backed up, both their eyes wide. The fire darted towards Andrea who let out a squeak. Nico and James were on their feet, both looking around wildly and roaring for help. "No!" Chiron said firmly and everyone was silenced, staring at Andrea in surprise.

Fire spiraled around her and she seemed to relax. There was a blast of light, causing everybody to shield they're eyes. When the light faded, everyone looked at Andrea. "Oh my gods." James muttered, staring at Andrea. "What?" Andrea asked confusedly. James pointed to the spot above her head. Andrea looked up and saw a flaming blue lyre floating above her. "The symbol of Apollo, isn't it?" Andrea questioned, turning to Chiron. "I've never quite seen a reaction like that once you are claimed, but yes. Andrea Venezia, you are the daughter of Apollo- god of the sun." Chiron announced.

Claps and cheers came from the Apollo cabin. Nico and James both sat back down, glaring at eachother- Nico in a more pointed way, James in a way of warning. A tall boy with sun-kissed hair, blue eyes and an athletic build stood up from the cheering Apollo cabin. "Will Solace, half-brother and head counselor of Apollo Cabin at your service." Will Solace said, grinning at Andrea. Andrea gave him a small smile.

"Well, it's time for bed. Will, why don't you take Andrea here to your cabin?" Chrion said as everybody stood up and walked off to their cabins. "Yeah, 'course Chiron." Will said, walking over to Andrea. "Nice to meet you." Will said, holding out his hand for Andrea to shake. "Yeah." Andrea agreed as she shook his hand. They pulled away and Will started walking away. "Um, Will, would you mind to wait for a second? I just have something to say to... a friend." Andrea said, half-glancing at James. Will followed her glance and smiled widely.

"James Cambrian. Nice guy, funny and smart. Everybody loves him." Will said. Andrea blushed. "Uh..." She stuttered. Will chuckled. "I'll wait." He assured. Andrea nodded as she walked up to James who was dousing out the fire. "Hey James." Andrea called. James looked at her and smiled. "Hey look, it's daddy's girl!" He teased. Andrea rolled her eyes at him. "Shouldn't you be asleep young man?" She scolded. James and her both shared a laugh when Nico walked up to them.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." He sneered. Andrea moved next to James, Nico standing in front of the two, his eyes full of blazing anger. Andrea never backed down- she knew so. But the look in Nico's eyes... Andrea clutched on to James' sleeve, fear suddenly taking over. James seemed to sense her fear. "Back off Di Angelo." James said rather boldly. "What if I don't want to back off Cambrian?" Nico growled, stepping up.

"Well then, I'll make you back off." James sneered, stepping up so that he was face-to-face with Nico.

James might've been younger than Nico, but they were almost the same height. "James, just back down. He's not worth it." Andrea said softly, tugging at Jame's sleeve. A hollow laugh escaped Nico. "So I'm not worth it now, huh Venezeia? What's new?" Nico grumbled.

"When I say _back off_," James said as he pushed Nico away "I mean _back. Off._"

That's when things started to heat up. Nico pushed James, James tried to punch Nico, Nico countered and punched James who ducked. "Stop it! You two, I said _stop it_!" Andrea exclaimed. Fire burst from the tip of her fingers as her eyes turned a shade of dark red. Nico and James stopped instantly, staring at Andrea, their eyes wide and their mouths agape.

Andrea calmed down, her eyes turning back to it's original hazel color. The fire from her fingers was doused just as quickly. Andrea blinked. "What happened?" She asked. Nico and James looked at eachother, then at Andrea. "You're hands- fire- red eyes-" James stammered, clearly still in shock. Andrea looked confused. "What're you talking about James?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before any of the boys could answer, Will jogged up to them. "Sorry little sis, but we gotta dash. The harpies might catch us- after curfew." Will said. He didn't seem to witness the fire, red eye transformation or any of the fight.

"Oh, okay. Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Andrea said cheerily, waving at James and Nico before walking out with Will.

Nico and James watched her retreating back. They looked at eachother. "Truce before we find out what happened?" James suggested. "Agreed. But Cambrian, don't get too close to her." Nico said. "Why not?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I have a feeling that I'm falling in love." Nico replied before walking off to the Hades Cabin, silently wishing that the harpies would gobble James up.


End file.
